Kate's Muddy Child
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Kate is awoken by the screech of her daughter to find her covered in mud along with their dog; Ava.


[Written via role play]

After falling asleep in Kate's bed, Sarah had vanished from the bed to go and play with the dog. They were running around outside in the yard, she had no shoes on and muddy feet, the dog's fur was also muddy along with the little girl's clothing. It had rained the night before but neither seemed to mind, both seemed happy running around and playing catch. Sarah was screeching with laughter each time the dog had shook and sprayed mud at her.

Kate shot up upon hearing the screech. All the events of the previous day flooded back. Once Kate realized there was no one in bed beside her she quickly threw on her robe, grabbed her glock and headed downstairs. Once she reached the back door she let out a small sigh of relief once realizing it was only Sarah playing with Ava in the backyard

Sarah was running around, the sprinkler was on even though it the grass was soaked from the night before. Both Ava and Sarah were running through it and sliding on the mud, Ava seemed to be taking care of Sarah because if Sarah slipped over, Ava would nudge her up. Sarah had a bright smile plastered on her face and was clearly loving playing with Ava. Both were covered from head to toe in mud.

Kate slid open the back door and quietly took a seat on the porch as she continued to watch the two of them. She shook her head a little just thinking about how hard it was going to be to clean the two of them up, but nevertheless, she was just happy Sarah was having a good time because right now, that's all that really mattered to Kate.

Ava was on her back in the mud wriggling, so Sarah giggled and copied. Both seemed to find amusement in it. Sarah's hair was thickly coated in mud, and not much of her wasn't covered in it.

When Sarah saw Kate she grinned happily.

"You two are getting a SERIOUS scrub down before you even step foot in the house again." She said with a small smirk

Sarah giggled and went through the sprinkler again, it didn't exactly wash all the mud off in fact it just made it run more down her, and her feet got more coated than they had been. "Like this?" she asked her eyes sparkling happily as Ava gave a small 'woof'.

"Not... Exactly." She said shaking her head a little

"Oh", Sarah replied simply, looking down at herself before realising how messy she looked and began to giggle

"I'll probably spray you down with the hose before you come inside, then it's straight into the bath for you. But that's not until you want to go inside."

Sarah grinned, and nodded, "I would like to come inside now" she said softly, and looked at Ava who had not left her side, "and I think Ava wants to as well"

"Ava is going to have to wait until I get you cleaned up before I can bring her inside." Kate said as she stood up and began unwinding the hose

Sarah nodded, and stood to the side on the patio, she seemed excited at the idea of the hosing down.

Kate then turned on the hose and began to spray Sarah. The mud now trickled down her small body and onto the porch "Sorry, it's a little cold."

Sarah screeched with laughter as she was sprayed with the hose, and Ava barked slightly jumping in the spray of the water as well. Both seemed to think it was a game.

Kate couldn't help but grin as she watched the two of them. Once she finished spraying down Sarah, she wrapped a towel around her and scooped her up in her arms. "Now let's get you in the bath."

Sarah shivered slightly and snuggled into the towel and into Kate.

Kate then carried Sarah upstairs and into the bathroom where she then began to run her a bath. "If you want once you've cleaned up you can go snuggle under the covers." She said softly

Sarah smiled and nodded, as she began to climb into the warm bath, the mud began to come off of her straight away

Kate began to wash Sarah then, humming as she did so. "Have any ideas about what you might want to do today?"

Sarah relaxed in the warmth of the bath and shook her head, "I don't know" she said with a big smile

"I'm sure we could figure something out." She said softly

Sarah smiled and took a handful of the bubbles and blew them

Once she finished washing Sarah, Kate drained the bath water and scooped Sarah up in another towel before carrying her into the bedroom.

Snuggling up to Kate after getting dressed, she soon fell asleep. Exhausted from getting up early with Ava and running hyper in the garden.


End file.
